


That's Not My Name

by bloodsugar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Future Fic, M/M, Peter is 21, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: The rare times when Peter calls Tony by his name.(Or the5 Times Peter called Mr. Stark "Tony"drabble that no one asked for)





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyGarnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGarnet/gifts), [feyrelay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/gifts).

> To Garnet - this is for you. You made me write for the first time in five years, I don't know how but you did it.  
To feyrelay - thank you for making me feel welcome in a fandom where I was unsure of my place.  
No Beta, all mistakes are my own.

1.

It's always Mr. Stark.

'Mr. Stark' this, 'Mr. Stark' that.

_"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good."_ That one had broken Tony in more ways than one, certainly more than Thanos's spear in his gut had.

And then it was Peter's turn to be broken, apparently, because the universe is shit like that.

"Mr. Stark, we won." So they did. Tony wanted that win, fought for it, sacrificed for it. But as he sat there, on the verge of drifting off - resting - he thought he wouldn't he wouldn't be able to feel much. No regret, no sadness, no relief, no anything.

Instead, "Tony..."

That hurt, somehow.

"I'm sorry." What was Peter sorry for anyways? He wasn't the one making himself cry, Tony was. Tony was leaving Peter, those tears were because of him.

He didn't deserve to finally, for the first time, be 'Tony'. Not at a moment like that. He wanted to be Mr. Stark again, if that meant not seeing Peter broken up about him.

2.

But that was before. Before Wilson and Barnes, of all people, endeavored on a mission to bring him back. Before Strange and Wanda had united their respective powers to actually make it happen. Before he was brought back to learn that Pepper had moved on, Rhodey had regained full function of his legs, Steve was nowhere in sight, and Peter had graduated MIT.

Tony had to wonder, was there any version of their lives that did not feature a dramatic split from your loved ones that lasted 5 years?

Not at it ultimately mattered.

Not now when 2 days after his return to the land of the living, 1 day after it was announced to whoever was left of the Avengers, he is surrounded by people at the compound's medical wing, having just finished a fifth round of testing. His _I'm fine, really_ was ignored seven times in the last couple of hours alone, so at this stage he has resigned to sitting in bed, doing a headcount. Pepper, Morgan, Wilson, Barnes, Wanda, Rhodey, Thor and his Morons of the Galaxy; Clint, Fury, Hill. They clear the room eventually and then, at the door-

Peter. He stands just at the threshold like a vampire, but something tells Tony it's not an invite keeping him there.

Tony can relate, really. The disbelief, the wonder, the relief - he'd gone through all of these emotions when he got Peter back, too.

He motions for Peter to step inside. He's not feeling particularly vocal either. He's not choked up per say, but nothing's coming easy to him right now. If he had any recollection of the last five years, he would have missed the kid so much.

Not much of a kid anymore either. At 21 years old Peter looks, well... Tony doesn't dare put a name to it. Did he always feel this way? He doesn't remember attraction being part of the package.

Peter does step inside, seems to have figured out Tony is really there, there to stay. (At least Tony hopes so.) Tony expects him to ramble on about something, at least a bit, but that doesn't happen so he speaks up instead.

"Hey, kid." Nice, Tony, very eloquent.

If Rhodey were still in the room, Tony thinks, he would read him like an open book right now.

And the worst part is, Peter is looking at him the exact same way. Not the same way he used to, no. Not the hero worship, not the defiance, not the loyalty and the devotion. No. The same way Tony can't help but look at him. Raw, open need, and desperation - something never exchanged between them to Tony's recollection. It curls inside his chest like a fire.

When Peter opens his mouth, there is only one word that comes out. His voice sounds almost exactly the same as Tony remembers it, and it cracks slightly, unsteady and vulnerable. "Tony."

Tony wants the fire in his gut to unfurl and consume them both.

3.

In the weeks following his resurrection - not Tony's idea, not his fault the media dubbed him the second Jesus - life goes back to normal. He builds new suits, builds Peter new suit, and spends time with Morgan. She is almost 10 now and tells him about Pepper and her boyfriend Mark. Tony listens most of the time, and spaces out during the rest. He finds he doesn't really care, beyond wanting Pepper to be happy. If she is, good.

He rejoins the Avengers, not quite as their leader - if he ever was - but rather as someone who needs to be reintroduced to the crime fighting life. There are always bad guys around, particularly in New York, Manhattan, Queens. Or maybe it is just Tony being drawn to that area. He has the time to think about that too, and more notably to get used to his new attraction to Peter. They work some cases together, jail a couple of evil geniuses, work side by side in the lab.

Peter's got a place near his hot aunt's tiny apartment now. Speaking of, Tony gets it. It's not just hot aunt May, it clearly runs in the family. And yeah, OK, he's a pervert. He is three decades Peter's senior, he shouldn't be thinking any of this. Instead, he thinks about it. A lot. Instead, he settles for simply not acting on it. Yes, that will do.

Tony sees Peter a few times a week, it's normal, it's good. He is "Mr. Stark" again, 99.9% of the time. He assumes so, they haven't reached that 0.01% again since their reunion in the medical wing at the compound.

It all goes super duper well until Fury calls him in - top secret, top priority. Tony goes, because he's missed that bastard in those 5 years he was the one alive and Fury gone. Then imagine his surprise when Fury shifts in front of his eyes into some... alien person Tony has never seen before.

"What's going on here exactly?" Tony reaches for the housing unit, activating the suit. "I've been kidnapped, right?"

F.R.I.D.A.Y pipes up in his ear. "Kidnapped, boss?"

The alien man explains that he knows Carol Danvers and he's in the middle of a new mission. "What mission?" Tony interrupts him, genuinely interested but also fully ready to blast him. It's just the two of them there, as 'Fury' had requested, so Tony thinks he could take him.

That is the moment Peter crashes through the window, glass shattering, the sound almost deafening for a second.

"Mr. Stark!" He sounds panicked, the eyes of the Iron Spider armor wide with worry. Then he sees Alien Man and says "Oh, hi, Talos, what's up?"

"What now?" Tony interrupts again. Peter, thankfully, returns his attention back to him with immediacy that makes Tony feel almost proud.

"Karen said F.R.I.D.A.Y pulled the 'Kidnapped Stark' alarm." The head piece nano particles of the Iron Spider withdraw to reveal Peter's face.

Tony has to get rid of his suit for this one too. He taps it back into the housing unit gently. "The what now?"

Peter at least has the decency to flush. It's a nice look on him. "After you gave me, you left me with.. you know, E.D.I.T.H., I may have programmed a couple of extra protocols as precautions." He avoids Tony's burning gaze, shifting. "It was mostly for Morgan and Pepper but now that you're back, that includes you, Mr. Stark."

Tony is silent for a moment but all he can think is: That hot little genius. Of course he spent the last five years improving Tony's work. They haven't had a chance to discuss everything during their lab sessions and crime fighting sprees yet but they'll get there. Tony will make sure of it.

"You should tell me more about any other stalking protocols you implemented," Tony suggests, and it is mostly humorous. Mostly.

Peter takes him in for a second. He looks hesitant and shy. It would be a throwback to when he was a kid, had Tony felt this exact same way about him back then. "Sure, Mr. Stark, I can, I can do that. You see-"

Tony interrupts him then. "Later." He has used this voice before, but not to this purpose. It makes Peter gulp and nod. "Yes, Tony..."

Hearing his name sends a thrill up Tony's back.

Alien Man, forgotten, clears his throat then. Right. The mission.

"Tell us all about it then." Tony waves dismissively, straightening up, definitely not thinking about later.

4.

It's a dance, really. A game Tony is intended to lose. He participates all the same.

He tries to keep it professional, to mentor Peter as he would have 5 years ago, to live a life unchanged. It works OK until it doesn't.

He makes it, miraculously, four more weeks.

The first week, Peter helps Tony work on the Iron Spider 2.0. It is the suit Peter hadn't improved or changed since Tony's heroic demise. So Tony, flattered, asks him to do it together. Improve the suit, that is. They work together for hours - Peter bent over the desk, giving his ideas, and Tony pretending not to sneak glances at the curve of his back. They order in, discuss what happened in the past five years. Tony learns Peter was mostly alone, no new friendships or serious relationships. He was mainly focused on being Spider-man, making sure Tony's billion dollar empire of a gift went to good use, and graduating MIT.

If he has to be objective, Tony thinks that is the smart choice and it is so much like Peter to make it. If he doesn't have to be objective, he is strangely satisfied to find out that his gift was so central in Peter's life. He wore the crown so well, not that Tony had any doubts. In retrospect he wonders why he chose that reference to go along with E.D.I.T.H. If she was the crown, and he was the king giving it to his successor, what did that make Peter? Rhodey would probably say 'your son'. Tony, well, Tony wouldn't exactly agree with that term. 5 years ago, maybe. A lifetime later, in a world where 21 year old Peter Parker's name is in half of Star Industries legal documents, it is different.

The second week, Pepper invites the press to interview Tony. Or rather, convinces Tony to be interviewed by the press. "Come on, Tony," she says over the phone, first friendly, then business-like. "You came back from the dead and you expect no one wants to hear what you have to say? Peter will be there too." Apparently Peter's identity was revealed soon after Tony died so it is normal by now for him to be the third face of Stark Industries. Over the years Tony has begun to care less about sharing his thoughts with the world, but agrees all the same.

On the day, Pepper, Peter and Tony stand in front of 19 hand picked reporters. There are surprisingly many questions for Peter, more so than for Tony. Reporters ask him how different it is now that Tony is back. Peter, surprisingly composed, explains that "Mr. Stark is the heart of the company, and of The Avengers. This never changed and now," he smiles "it never will." Tony isn't sure how much of it he means, but the way Peter looks over at him as he says it doesn't leave much room for Tony to question it.

Week three rolls around and with it, Barnes and Wilson take a break from their journeys, staying at the compound. Peter, who has been spending a lot of nights there anyways, having gravitated towards Tony over the last few weeks, decides to stay and keep them company. Tony figures he has held a grudge for long enough and welcomes Barnes, since he is the only thing left from Steve, save for the Captain America shield. They have a couple of dinners together, the four of them. Tony hears stories and scenarios he never would have imagined, but the world has changed, and so have they all.

One evening at dinner, as Peter has gone in search of refills, Sam leans toward Tony over the table, glass in hand. "To Tony Stark, the man we brought back from the beyond with the power of sheer luck and actual magic." Barnes is vaguely amused next to him, but lifts his glass all the same. Tony follows, eyes searching for Peter at the kitchen counter, where Peter is opening their second bottle of whiskey. Of course Sam catches him looking, his smirk growing. "Fits well here, doesn't he?" Well, Tony doesn't know what to say to that. He grins anyway. "He does." Even Barnes nods at that, then his voice is soft and quiet as Peter returns to them. "The kid wouldn't let us rest until we found a way." Tony would believe that, even if it weren't for the silence that follows as Peter stills next to the table, eyes fixed on Tony.

The week after, as if summoned, or perhaps actually summoned, brings more Avengers in until Clint of all people decides to throw a reunion party. Everyone and their grandmother is there, definitely too many non-powered individuals included. Tony mainly sticks to the people he knows and likes, so he ends up listening to Barnes' ideas about bringing Natasha back. Her circumstances were different than Tony's, and Thor thinks there is no real way to do this safely, but they will try anyway.

Peter, a bit quiet at Tony's side, looks contemplative. Tony decides the conversation is not very fitting for a party so he pulls him away to the next floor up, where there are significantly less people in the common quarters.

"What's up, kid?" he asks, as they sit on the coach, drinks in hand. Peter's is full, he doesn't seem big on drinking, even if it's legal for him now. (Tony tries not to dwell on that word - _legal_.) Tony's glass is as expected, nearly empty. At least that's not new to him.

Peter's reply, when it comes, is not quite unexpected either. "You can't sacrifice yourself again." It is like a punch in the chest regardless and Tony thinks, _well that's not a party conversation either_. Peter looks deceptively calm, but his voice carries too much weight. There's fire in his eyes that Tony hasn't seen since the ferry incident. Except, it's worse this time around, a billion times more intense. At least it feels that way to Tony.

"I can't promise that," he responds, because he is an asshole, a martyr and a masochist. Apparently a sadist too, because Peter looks a mixture of furious and heartbroken that has the remaining people in the room shuffle out awkwardly on cue. Good thing they're out the door just in time before Peter retaliates.

"You can't do it ever again, Tony!" It occurs to Tony he is being yelled at, but it doesn't register annoyance inside him, it just hits - plain, simple, and hard. He doesn't know how to address this - the last five years, Titan, Thanos, this thing with Peter. But he is not the man he was 10 years ago, so he can't deny any of it either.

5.

It's not exactly reunion sex, nor angry sex.

It's not just one type of sex at all.

One moment Peter is crying about losing Tony, the next Tony is about to cry about losing Peter, then they are raising their voices at each other. It all happens so fast.

Peter goes to stomp out of the room, Tony chases after him. They argue by the door, about everything and nothing. It's all emotion at this point - once released, it is pouring out of both them and Tony can't stop it.

Then Peter kisses him, and Tony has F.R.I.D.A.Y lock down the room with one word, so fast it is pure instinct.

It's now maybe five, maybe twenty minutes of furious making out - Tony's hands all over Peter's gorgeous, tight little body, Peter's in turn grabbing at Tony's neck, shoulders and face. Their moans mingle together whenever they pull apart enough to just <i>breathe</i>, they're plastered together so tight it's an achievement when that happens.

Tony doesn't know why they're only doing this now, why they haven't been doing it for years. Oh, right, he died and then came back. That's how they ended up like this in the first place. Tony's fuzzy on the details but he knows he says a bunch of things he probably shouldn't between kisses.

"You grew up nice." Oh the sound Peter makes at this one makes it worth it.

"I must be a pervert, I'm a bad bad man, kid... I met you when you were fifteen." Peter protests to this by biting down on Tony's bottom lip and shoving his tongue in his mouth as Tony winces in pain. It's delicious and he presses Peter harder into the wall.

"Stay, don't move, you're so damn hot." He emphasizes this by grinding against Peter, pressed between his lean legs. He has one of Peter's thighs in his hand and he props it higher around his waist with a grunt.

Tony doesn't intend to take it further, not really, but Peter's squirming and whining does it for him. Tony was never a man with great self control, why start now? He's earned this, hasn't he? "You'll give me a reward for saving the world, won't you, kid?" he rasps, mouthing at Peter's neck. Peter shudders at that, arching into him, whining again. "Mr. Sta-ark." He clutches at Tony's back, then eagerly reaches between them to fondle Tony, trying to undress him.

They're pressed too tight - Tony pulls away, regret and anticipation mixing, and makes quick work of his fly, then reaches for Peter's.

"Tell me, Peter," he demands, palming Peter through his boxers. Then at Peter's "Yes, Mr. Stark, I want to give you everything, anything, _please_." shoves those down too, almost blind with want. Jesus, Tony's going to have to take him right here like they're a couple of horny teenagers, isn't he. It's a revelation in itself, he hasn't been this turned on in decades.

They're half dressed and panting for it within seconds, and if Tony was the one rambling before, it's Peter's turn now.

After Tony shoves two fingers in his mouth and then withdraws them to prep him, Peter tells him how long he has wanted this. About the teenage crush, the infatuation with Tony as his mentor. No surprises there, Tony manages to finger him well through those, reveling in Peter's moans, but steady on his feet. Then Peter has to go and make it harder for him.

"I couldn't believe it when you came back, Mr Stark, oh God, yes, Mr. Stark!" he practically squeals as Tony finds his sweet spot, mouth agape, eyes fighting to stay open. Tony keeps going, sheer will keeping him from sucking marks all over Peter's jawline. "Mr. Stark," Peter tries again, his voice shaking. "I couldn't, I could never... this, this is yours, only yours."

Tony just about comes right there on the spot, untouched. "You never?" he doesn't dare say it. He doesn't dare believe it. Sure, Peter had said no serious relationships but this?

Peter nods, looking every bit overwhelmed as Tony feels. Tony, speechless for once, fingers him faster, and harder, Peter's body opening up to him beautifully, until he's begging for it. 

They fumble some more so Tony can hoist him up against the wall. Peter is surprisingly light as he wraps his legs around Tony's waist, asking again. Asking for Tony to do it, to take him, 'to take what's only his'. Tony is not going to last long.

So he helps Peter guide him in and doesn't stop pushing until he's all the way inside that gorgeous warmth, balls against Peter's virgin ass. _Not anymore_, he thinks, delirious, and swallows a groan, forehead buried in Peter's shoulder. Peter's first time, his perfect body, his fluttering hot little hole - all of it saved for Tony - they belong to Tony; Peter belongs to Tony.

The kid's shaking and he's so good inside Tony might bust any second from that sensation alone. He tries to keep his composure, and fails, starting with slow but hard thrusts, Peter's body riding up the wall with each movement.

"Fuck, kid, you're gonna be the death of me." A poor choice of words, but it draws a tiny sob-laugh from Peter in-between the sweet, breathy moans.

Peter clenches around him repeatedly, fingers digging into Tony's back where he's gripping for purchase. Tony is going to have bruises tomorrow, and it is going to be worth it. It hasn't been so long for Tony but he doesn't remember sex feeling like this. Peter's perfect around him, so tight, but not too much, just enough. Just... Peter's louder now, getting louder by the second, and Tony remembers all of a sudden that he is more sensitive to everything. Senses dialed to eleven. That's convenient, because Tony's feeling quite sensitive himself. Peter's heaven around his dick. "A bit more, just a bit more." Tony tells him, mouth at his ear, then at his neck, licking, biting. "Don't cum without me, Pete."

Peter straight up sobs at that, stiffening, hugging Tony around the neck. Tony grabs his thighs tighter and fucks into him, changing angles until he finds the best one, then goes to town on him. The sound of his balls slapping against Peter's ass is loud and obscene as it reaches his ears and Tony revels in it. His orgasm is curling low and steady, it will be one to remember. Peter's from the looks of it will be too. (_Good_. Tony wants Peter to remember this well.) He's trembling all over and he hasn't stopped moaning since Tony's cock started grazing his spot on every thrust. Tony wouldn't have it any other way. He speeds up, whatever control he had left slipping away. He'll cum any minute now. If Peter doesn't shut up, Tony will fill him up even sooner.

The angle must be really right because Peter's cries are repeating his name like a mantra. "Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark..." and damn if it isn't the hottest thing Tony's ever heard. He wants more. He squeezes Peter and slams into him, merciless, groaning when Peter cries out, throwing his head back further.

"That's not my name." Tony forces out, actively trying not to shoot now. "Again," he prompts, panting.

Peter actually almost screams at this, "Tony!"

It is wrecked and beautiful and sends them both straight over the edge. Tony paints Peter's insides with a moan, shuddering against him, pressing him into the wall as he rides it out over and over. When he finally slumps into Peter, more exhausted than he remembers being since his return, Tony finds himself smiling into Peter's neck. Peter, pliant and soft in his arms, embracing him with every limb still, nuzzles the side of Tony's face.

If this is what dying and coming back to life leads to, Tony could do it again.


End file.
